Den Ei Rai Bu
Main= = Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu = Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu is the second of 3 Super Nintendo games based on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. It is based on Karuma ark of the Kishin Douji Zenki anime and thus features a slightly modified version of its plot. The game also features a password menu that lets you continue the game where you left off and also a hidden menu with a two player VS mode and a VS COM mode which are accesible by inputting a special code. You get the special code by beating the game, where it will be then shown after the ending credits. There is also a sound test, which can be accessed from the game's main menu. How To Play Den Ei Rei Bu is a sidescrolling jump and run game where you play as Chiaki as you traverse through mazelike stages while collecting Karuma Seeds. When you get to a boss battle, Chiaki summons Zenki (in his Chibi form) to fight the boss. You will then take control of Zenki while Chiaki watches you fight. The game also features anime sequences, where you play as Zenki (in his Guardian Spirit form) and fight various bosses by using button inputs at the right timing. Zenki's health will also be determined by the anmount of Karuma Seeds you have collected with Chiaki, so be sure to collect them all to start the anime sequence battle with full health. In the anime sequence battles, you can use your basic attack (for example, Zenki punching the foe), a special attack (that varies in power) and a healing move. You can also avoid, block or even return your foe's attacks back to them. It is also possible to control the direction of your attack by keeping up or down pressed. Similarities to the Anime plot The events from the game are very close to the plot from Karuma ark, although some villains like Gagara, Hiruda and Hyouinomi never appear in the anime. For example the "After defeating Hiruda" cutscene is very similar to the anime episodes where Zenki and his friends travel to the past, because they have to prove themselves to the Diamond Dragon to get the Diamond Axe. As Goura and Guren end up traveling to the past, too, it's obvious that they would appear as well. More content will be added soon... Differences to the Anime plot For some odd reason, even after getting the Diamond Axe, Zenki never seems to use it ingame. Zenki from the anime uses the the Diamond Axe a lot after getting it from the Diamond Dragon. This is especially weird at the end of the game, where Zenki uses Rudra instead of using the Diamond Axe to defeat Karuma. Rudra almost kills Zenki every time he uses it in the anime or manga, while the Diamond Axe has the same power as Rudra, but without the drawbacks. In the anime he beats Karuma with Chiaki's help and the Diamond Axe. More content will be added soon... |-|Characters= The Good Guys * Zenki ** He is one of the main characters, you play as him in the boss battles and anime sequences. * Chiaki Enno ** She is one of the main characters, which you will control through the jump and run sections. The Bad Guys * Hiruda ** She is a Karuma Beast woman with red horns, purple fur, rose hair and hoves. Hiruda uses many fire based attacks where she either spits fireballs or shoots them from her palms. * Goura ** He is one of Karuma's servants and Guren's mentor. * Guren ** Another of Karuma's servants. He is very loyal. * Gagara ** He is a green Karuma Beast with an eye on his belly. He has pincerlike hands and uses them to swipe at foes. Gagara sometimes also spits his wormlike children from his mouth, who are then launced at his foes and try to eat them alive. * Seed of Evil ** In this game there is a special, huge Seed of Evil, which appears as a boss in an anime sequence before the final boss. * Karuma ** She is the game's final boss the major villain of the Karuma ark. ** In the game she has two forms. ** The first form is her normal coloration, while the second one has an ice-like palette. Therefore Zenki has to fight her twice ingame. ** If you lose against her second form, you'll have to start the anime sequence battle over from the Seed of Evil fight. Trivia * Ingame, the Seed of Evil boss is called '''Hyouinomi', which is the Seed of Evil's/Karuma Seed's original Japanese name.'' |-|Anime Sequence Controls= Basic Controls * Y or A - Basic Attack ** Can be blocked or even avoided all together. ** You can control its direction. If you press nothing, it will go straight forward, if you keep up or down pressed, it will hit the foe in the head or stomach. ** It deals very little damage. * B - Healing Move ** If you have Karuma Seeds left over, you can use them to heal yourself. * X - Special Attack ** Can be blocked or even avoided all together. ** The controls are the same as for the Basic Attack. ** You have to keep in mind that it drains a bit of your health to use the Special Attack, so you can't use it, if your health is too low. ** It deals a variing anmount of damage. * Block ** If you keep left pressed, you will block an attack, causing it to deal less damage. ** Keep in mind, that if you health is too low, you might still lose all your remaining health despite blocking. * Avoid foe's attack ** If you keep up or down pressed, you will avoid the foe's attack, unless the foes sent it in that direction. Gameplay Mechanics Health Bar The health bar is stationed at the top of the screen. Pretty much self explaining: If you run out of health, you lose a life. * Health bar colors ** Blue - high anmount of health ** Yellow - medium anmount of health ** Red - low anmount of health *** If Zenki or any other character has low health, their animation will change to a closeup of them being tired. Power bar The power bar is represented by flashing little spear heads on the bottom of the screen and will move cycle from low to high and then back. Press an attack or the heal button at the right time to increase its effect. * Power bar colors ** Red - low power ** Yellow - medium power ** Orange/flashing - high power ** Green tear flashing - very high power *** The latter is only aviable, if you dealt the last hit, so it gives you or your foe an advantage. Multiplayer mode notes In the hidden mode, you can play as any character who appeared in the main game's anime sequence battles and chose any stage. In this mode, you can either play against the computer or a second player. Just keep in mind, that controls for blocking and returning attacks will be reversed for the second player. Eyes in the corner In the middle right corner, Gagara's eyes can be seen. If any character's eyes show up in an anime sequence battle, it means that the foe will attempt a move after your action. (or the other way round) It is thus possible to use a move after a foe and you will need to act this way to win the anime sequence battles. Takedown If a strong enough special attack hits you and you failed to block, avoid or return it, it knocks you down. While your character tries to get up, you can't attack your opponent or recover and your opponent gets a free turn. When an opponent decides to attack you while you are getting up, you can still try to block, avoid or return the attack. More content will be added soon... |-|Cutscenes= Intro Kishin_Douji_ZENKI_-_Denei_Raibu_鬼神童子ZENKI_電影雷舞|A video of the game's intro cutscene. Goura's introduction Goura intro cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki screams at Goura. Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura teases Chiaki and Chibi Zenki. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai watching as Chiaki goes ahead and transforms Chibi Zenki with the Guardian Bracelet. Zenki's transformation Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki: "And now I awaken the Guardian Spirit." Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki: "Unlock the holy spell with the secret sword." Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki: "Aaaarrrrgh!!!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki: "Break free, Vajura on Ark!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Chiaki: "Rise up, Zenki!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki: "The Guardian Zenki has risen!" After defeating Goura for the first time Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki screams at Goura. Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Goura laughs at Zenki and sends out... Goura defeated cutscene with gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|...Gagara, who leaps into the scene and runs straight at Zenki! After defeating Gagara Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai watch as Chibi Zenki and Chiaki have an arguement. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chibi Zenki talks to Chiaki. Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|An angry Chiaki screams back at him, because she is worried that Zenki might die, if he uses Rudra again. After defeating Hiruda Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|It is nighttime at the Enno Shrine. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki and his friends have traveled to the past to prove themselves to the Diamond Dragon. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki talks to a bearded monk. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|The bearded monk answers her, but... Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|...he says something which upsets Zenki, who in turn screams at him. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|This causes Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, grandmother Saki and Jukai to stand in place, shocked. Hiruda defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 7.png|The Diamond Dragon comes down from the skies and... Zenki den ei rei bu golden axe.png|...becomes the Diamond Axe, which Zenki can from now on use to beat up the bad guys. After defeating Guren for the first time Guren defeated cutscene den ei rei bu.png|The pentagram seal that stops Karuma from unleashing her full power... Guren defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|...slowly fades away. Karuma's tree form can be seen in the foreground. Guren defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Saki tells the others that only Zenki can defeat Karuma. After defeating Goura for the second time Guren defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|We see the same image as in Guren's cutscene, only now the pentagram seal is far weaker then before. Goura defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Guren and Goura have bought Karuma's Karuma Beasts enough time to almost break the seal. Goura defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|This makes Chiaki really worried, but... Goura defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|...her grandmother Saki reassures everyone, that Zenki will defeat Karuma. Goura defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|As Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki and Jukai leave to recover the seal, it's now up to Zenki and Chiaki to save Japan! After defeating Karuma for the first time Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene.png|Karuma talking to Guardian Spirit Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 2.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki screaming at Karuma Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 3.png|Saki talking to Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Chiaki, Jukai and Zenki Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Chiaki and her friends facing Karuma (Zenki is offscreen) After defeating Karuma for the second time Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Karuma teasing Zenki and Chiaki Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki talking to Karuma Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki screaming at Karuma Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki preparing himself to use Rudra Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki using Rudra Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki using Rudra Zenki: "Rudora!!!" Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu 7.png|Karuma let's out a horrible scream and dies from Zenki's Rudra Ending Cutscene and Credits Ending cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Guardian Village at night Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|The Guardian Bracelet Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki talking to Chiaki Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki talking to Chibi Zenki Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki are happily running off... Ending cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|...after defeating Karuma and saving Japan! (credits rolling) More content will be added soon... |-|Gallery= Gameplay More content will be added soon... Anime Sequence Battle VS Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu.png|Gagara talking to Zenki Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 2.png|Zenki talking to Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 3.png|Zenki uses his Double Golden Horn against Gagara Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki assists Zenki with her Khan fire spell, which causes Zenki's horns to charge up a flame blast. Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 5.png|Zenki strikes with the flame blast, which shoots at his foe... Anime sequence battle vs gagara den ei rei bu 6.png|...and completely dominates Gagara. other Anime Sequences Anime sequence battle goura defeated den ei rei bu.png|Goura's first defeat Zenki 2 00011.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Hiruda Anime sequence battle goura den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Goura Anime sequence battle goura den ei rei bu.png|Goura's second defeat Anime sequence battle guren den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Guren Zenki 2 00023.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Karuma (1st form) Anime sequence battle karuma 1st form den ei rei bu.png|Zenki VS Karuma (1st form) Zenki 2 00020.png|Chiaki and Zenki VS Karuma (2nd form) Anime sequence battle karuma 2nd form den ei rei bu.png|Karuma (2nd form) is defeated Den Ei Rei Bu multiplayer Goura VS Guren.PNG|Goura fighting Guren in the two player versus mode Multiplayer zenki karuma den ei rei bu.png|Zenki fighting Karuma in the two player versus mode Menus Soundtest den ei rei bu.png|The soundtest menu. Here you can change the sound mode from STEREO to MONO and back. You can also listen to any song from the game. Hidden vs den ei rei bu.png|The hidden VS mode menu. Here you chose, if you want to play against the AI or another player. Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu.png|You can chose, if you want to play as Zenki, Gagara, Hiruda, Goura, Guren, Hyouinomi or Karuma. If two players chose the same character the second player will have an alternate color palette. Multiplayer vs den ei rei bu 2.png|Here you can chose a stage where you want to battle. These will differ in music and backgrounds but won't have any effect on the characters' performance. Character Icons These are the characters' icons in the hidden VS mode menu. Multiplayer zenki icon den ei rei bu.png|Zenki's icon Multiplayer gagara icon den ei rei bu.png|Gagara's icon Multiplayer hiruda icon den ei rei bu.png|Hiruda's icon Multiplayer goura icon den ei rei bu.png|Goura's icon Multiplayer guren icon den ei rei bu.png|Guren's icon Multiplayer hyouinomi icon den ei rei bu.png|Hyouinomi's icon Multiplayer karuma icon den ei rei bu.png|Karuma's icon Other Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Guardian Spirit Zenki in the Game Over screen Category:Games